This invention relates to a volatile insecticide emitter for effectively getting rid of noxious insects such as flies, mosquitoes and particularly cockroaches by emitting an insecticide from the surface of an insecticidal plate impregnated with insecticidal components.
Emissible insecticidal plates have been used for getting rid of noxious insects such as flies, mosquitoes, cockroaches, etc by placing a single insecticidal plate B in a mesh bag C as shown in FIG. 5 and suspending the bag at a position higher than people, e.g. from a ceiling or a wall, in order to emit fine insecticidal particles into air and to exterminate the noxious insects at a predetermined concentration of insecticidal components for a predetermined effective period.
When the mesh bag storing therrein the insecticide is suspended and used, a zone having a predetermined insecticidal concentration is formed at an upper space of a room (e.g. kitchen) and flies and mosquitoes can be exterminated effectively at the upper space but cannot render an effective insecticidal effect for cockroaches that are active near the floor. To exterminate the cockroaches, therefore, the insecticidal plate must be disposed in an upper space near to the floor so as to form a zone having a predetermined insecticidal concentration. However, disposition of the insecticidal plate at such a portion is practically impossible amd the range of utilization of the insecticidal plate of this kind is unavoidably limited. The use of the suspension type insecticidal plate is not desirable from the aspect of appearance depending upon the position of use.
Furthermore, the predetermined effective period of the insecticidal plate is relatively long, and dust or the like is likely to attach to the surface of the plate B and reduces its emission ratio and hence, its insecticidal effect. If the dust or the like attaching to the surface of the insecticidal plate B is wiped off by paper or cloth, the insecticidal plate B can be used once again so long as its life remains, but such a cleaning work is troublesome in practice. Therefore, even during the effective period, the insecticidal plate B is often discarded uneconomically. The emission capacity of the insecticidal plate drops below a predetermined temperature (17.degree. C.) and its insecticidal effect drops, though the noxious insects are active in that temperature range.